


Interlude V: xoxo lovelady

by Butterfly



Series: Scenes from a Resurrection Story [19]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, there are allusions to some pairings but pete isn't in the loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: Pete cancels a meeting.





	Interlude V: xoxo lovelady

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Pete needs a general warning for. Being Pete. Anyway, this is just a short interlude drop because the next story in the series is an Eliot PoV and it's gonna be a lot longer, so it's gonna take a little bit more time before it comes out.

“Of course, I don't trust them,” Pete said into his phone as he juggled the drink carrier of coffee cups and the bag of doughnut holes. “Do you really think I'm that stupid? Uhh, wait, don't- don't answer that.”

“Then why keep working for them?” Marina asked, in the iced-sugar-sweet tones that meant that she was in the same room as her lady Jay. “Give up trying to mold that- trying to mold Kady into old-me's replacement and come help a bitch out. I miss you.”

“You barely know me,” Pete countered. “Anyway, I'm almost at the penthouse. Give Jay my love.”

Marina's annoyed snort said loud and clear that she would do no such thing. “I still can't believe she snaked that place out from under me. Ugh, fine. Call me when you have an answer about the council. Oh, and tell her to give me back my fucking bracelet.”

“Uh-huh, sounds good.” Pete ended the call. New-Marina was actually kinda hilarious. She showed flashes of Original-Marina's killer instincts, which Pete appreciated, but the way she turned into a kitten around Jay was what _really_ made the time and effort he'd put into getting back into contact with her pay off.

Pete rapped sharply on the door to the penthouse and – well, he _was_ precisely on time, so he only had to wait a minute or so before Julia swung the door open. He looked behind her but didn't spot Kady. He attempted to hand the coffee to her but she wouldn't take it, so he dumped the bag of doughnuts and the drink carrier onto the kitchen counter himself while trying to keep Kady's puppy from tripping him.

“Marina's still bitching about the apartment,” he reported, waving his phone at Julia before putting it away and- he jerked back from her slightly, because she was giving him a deep, searching look that, frankly, kinda creeped him out. “What?”

“You really are exactly what you appear to be,” she said, wrinkling her nose at him. “There's absolutely nothing deeper than the surface.”

“Okay, first, that's rude,” Pete told her, collecting a cup of coffee and taking a sip. “Second, I'm deep like the fucking Grand Canyon, thank you very much. Third, I'm on your side, so lay off me, jeez.”

“You are a fucking weather vane, Pete,” she said, grabbing one of the cups herself. “You always have been. You turn towards the closest woman with more magic and guts than you and wait to do her bidding.”

“Fine, I won't tell you about Marina's latest counter-offer, if you're gonna be like that,” Pete said, grabbing a doughnut hole and eating it a little sulkily.

“She can't have the penthouse back,” Julia said, immediately. There was something different about her today. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

“Nah, she's given up on that except for the occasional whining,” Pete said. “But she still wants that bracelet plus a seat on the council.”

“Kady's not gonna give her a seat on the council. Kady doesn't trust her as far as she could throw her, why would she put her on the hedge witches' council?” It was something behind her eyes. Something warm, but not directed at him. “The bracelet... maybe. _If_ her information pans out.”

“Speaking of Kady, why are you flying this meeting solo?”

Julia smirked. Slightly. “Kady is... uh. Occupied.”

Pete raised his eyebrows in surprise, and listened hard... and heard the tell-tale absence of sound that meant a silencing ward was up.

“Huh, finally moving on from the dead boyfriend? Good for her,” Pete said, reaching down to give Kady's dog a few quick pets and getting the usual hand full of slobber in exchange. “Well, I'm not waiting around, then. I don't need to see her afterglow face. Tell her I stopped by.” He hesitated, then asked, “Hey, since we're on the subject, you finally start hooking up with the new Penny?”

“ _What_?” Julia's face was startled enough that he knew his guess had been wrong. “Why would you-”

“Eh, you just had a glow about you. Guess it means something else.”

“Oh. Huh,” she said, looking thoughtful. “Well, I've been working on something. Maybe it's kicking in.”

“You people are always so vague. When you aren't being weird.” He gave the dog another pat on the hand, grabbed his cup from the counter, then added, “Tell her to call me, uh. When she's free. Um. No rush. Everyone kinda agrees she needed to get laid, so she should just take her time on that.”

“You are so gross,” she told him, with that 'I can't believe I fucked you that one time' look she got on her face sometimes but, honestly, he felt the same way most days, so it was hard to be offended. “Just. Go be Pete somewhere else.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he said, heading to the door. “Good luck on your thing.”

He carefully pushed the puppy away from the door as he let himself back out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to the show "Gossip Girl".


End file.
